If $x \oslash y = (8-x)(y)$ and $x \diamond y = x(y-8)$, find $(4 \diamond 2) \oslash -1$.
Solution: First, find $4 \diamond 2$ $ 4 \diamond 2 = 4(2-8)$ $ \hphantom{4 \diamond 2} = -24$ Now, find $-24 \oslash -1$ $ -24 \oslash -1 = (8-(-24))(-1)$ $ \hphantom{-24 \oslash -1} = -32$.